ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Alfredo Gonzales
Alfredo Gonzales is a character in Hajime no Ippo. He is Makunouchi Ippo's latest opponent and the second person to defeat Ippo. History Alfredo is Mexican, 2nd in the WBA, 3rd in the WBC, with a record of 21-2-0 (17 KO), both losses to Ricardo Martinez. He will be the first Mexican opponent (and the first non-OPBF opponent) Ippo fights in the pro ring. People think he will be the next World Champion (probably in the WBC). Match History Appearance Gonzales is slim, pale-skinned, with sleek black hair. His forward bangs are parted on the left side. He has a long straight nose and sharp eyes, whose brows are always slightly furrowed. Personality When he first arrived in Japan, at the gym he was polite to his sparring partners and also really calm. He even said that Japanese people are really polite and good, but all that changes in his match against Ippo, when he became ruthless. In the 6th round the look on his face changed completely to an aggressive look, after Ippo started using the Dempsey Roll. This shows his other side, the Mexican grim reaper "Metztli," and also, as his coach said, his bad habits. Fighting Style Gonzales is a well-rounded hybrid boxer with an effective, long-range jab. His main strategy is to use his jab to both distance himself from his opponent and stay on offense via counterpunching. When the situation calls for it he can in fight effectively. With the experience he possesses from two world title matches, he is adept at outsmarting his opponents with world-class boxing strategies, such as using his jab and short upper to set up a one-two, to later execute a long hook (when the opponent is not expecting an attack from the side). It is said that his boxing is a mirror image of Ricardo's, and that he would likely be the world champion if Ricardo was not alive. Metztli Gonzales has "bad habits" which he forcefully seals away in his boxing matches; they are essentially a tendency to want to brawl. "Metztli" takes over when Alfredo is overcome with rage and anger. According to his trainer, in this mode Alfredo's offense is greatly increased, but his defense is lowered considerably, making him vulnerable to attacks. Despite this, "Metztli" enabled Alfredo to push Ricardo in his rematch. Techniques *Motionless jab *Short uppercut *One-two *Long hook *Neck spin *Sway Weaknesses Gallery Screen Shot 2014-02-23 at 7.02.56 PM.png|What Machismo means to Gonzales Screen Shot 2014-02-23 at 7.14.30 PM.png|Gonzales and Lisa. Screen Shot 2014-02-24 at 8.50.34 PM.png|Gonzales sways an Uppercut by Ippo. Screen Shot 2014-02-24 at 8.59.22 PM.png|Alfredo's deadly right. Alfredo's OtherSide.png|Alfredo's other side, his bad habits. Trivia *His nickname, Metztli, means god of war and bringer of storms, the patron of Aztecs, in other words the Mexican Grim Reaper. *Gonzales vs. Ippo is the longest match in the Hajime no Ippo series, spanning 38 total chapters and 11 months (335 days) of releases. *His KO victory against Ippo resembles the KO Juan Manuel Márquez gave to Manny Pacquiao in their fourth fight; curiously it was also a Mexican vs. an Asian. References Category:Boxers Category:Male characters Category:Featherweights Category:Characters from Mexico Category:Characters Category:Out Boxers Category:Hybrid Boxers Category:Orthodox Boxers